Frozen
by WinButler
Summary: Draco's parents are getting divorced, and Harry and Draco are having problems too. You can hardly blame Harry for being curious when Lucius pays him an unnatural amount of attention. But does he like Harry, or have a more sinister motive? SLASH LMHP, DMHP
1. You can't have it all

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or any of the rest of them

A/N: This fic is quite clearly SLASH (m/m). If you don't like that, please don't read . Or flame because you dislike the pairing. Flame because I suck, if you must flame at all.

A/N 2: Not exactly sure what possessed me to write this. But I have ;).

A/N 3: This fic will be both DM/HP and LM/HP. Primarily the latter. Love it. Oh and by the way, it is set in the 7th year. Just try to ignore any events that take place in Deathly Hallows.

Chapter one – You can't have it all

Bleep bleep. Bleep bleep.

"What the..." Draco rubbed his eyes and pulled himself out of his fluffy double bed. "Who is calling at this time of the bloody morning...?"

Bleep bleep.

"All right, I'm coming, you bastard..."

Draco yawned widely as he picked up his mobile from out of his jacket pocket. "Hello?" He answered, and was replied to with an impatient voice he knew all too well.

"What are you talking about?" he murmured sleepily. "What? But..." He could not fathom this at this hour of the morning.

"I don't...understand. I am sitting down. Why, what's going on?"

------------------------------------------

Harry Potter tossed in his bed, hearing voices in his dreams. Why did they have to shout so bloody loud? After a number of minutes of mumbling in his sleep, he came to consciousness and opened his eyes. OK. So the voices weren't just in his head...

"What the fuck do you mean, divorce? I bloody well will use that word, you selfish prick. This is all your fault. What did Mother do then? What? _Differences? _Don't lay that fucking excuse on me! This is because of Voldemort, isn't it? Oh, yeah? I don't believe a word you say. Not anymore. And for your information, no we're not having problems!"

Draco Malfoy slammed down the phone, and flicked his gaze to the black haired boy lying in his bed. Harry's emerald green eyes were staring at him pointedly (so far as they could, being that it was half past six in the morning).

"Sorry." Muttered Draco insincerely. "My father never really had a sense of what was a good time to call."

Harry just stared. "What was that about a divorce?"

Draco sighed. "My parents. They've been having problems lately. Father just told me Mother filed for divorce."

"You believe him?"

"I don't know. It could be that she's tired of him working for Voldemort one day, and not the next, and coming home at Merlin knows what sort of hours of the morning, covered in blood, and - "

"OK, I get it. Or?"

"Or, it could be that he needs to divorce her. For Voldemort's sake."

Harry looked petulant. "So he definitely is still...you know? A Death Eater?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know he is. And there's nothing I can do about it. I've tried to reason with him. I've told him I won't work with Voldemort, no matter what he says."

"What does he say?"

"Nothing, really. Not anymore." Said Draco sullenly. "He knows he can't make me do anything I don't want to do. Otherwise I wouldn't be a very good Malfoy."

"But surely...Voldemort won't accept that?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care."

Harry paused, unsure of where to go next. "Are - are you sad?"

Draco looked genuinely confused, a rare treat. "About what?"

"About your parents. Getting divorced."

"Oh. I don't know. I never really thought about it. Not really. Just angry. Angry that he would put Voldemort before his own family."

"Are you surprised, though?"

"No."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Ronald!"

"Sorry!"

"I must have told you ten times, it's powdered horn of a unicorn!"

"Well, I'm not very good at remembering stuff!"

"Clearly!" Hermione tutted and turned away from Ron. Ever since they had become a "thing" Hermione and Ron and been overtly civil to one another in public. They figured, they at least had to try and convey the impression of a happy couple. But behind the scenes, they were the same as ever. Not that it mattered, their fights never lasted long. And almost always ended with a heavy make out session. Unfortunately, their little tiff was no longer private.

"Thought we heard you bantering."

"You mind raising your voice? Think there's a troll in the dungeons that didn't quite catch that last bit, Ron."

Fred and George had apparated into the common room. Hermione rolled her eyes and got back to her potions essay. Ron growled at the twins.

"Do you mind?"

Fred grinned. "Not really."

"You know, Ron, you've become awfully sensitive of late. We're beginning to get worried about you."

Ron scowled. "Well write to Mum about it, stop bothering me."

Fred laughed. "Write to Mum? You must be joking? Can you imagine the reply we'd get? "Oh, isn't it adorable, little Ronnikins in love? And you two, stop making fun of your brother! Just because you've never got in touch with your feminine side!" She'd probably tell us to take a leaf out of your book, little bro'."

"Something you might want to consider some day."

Fred and George grinned. "Nah, mate. Can do without that for a bit. After all, business is really booming. Last week we had an order of 1500 Skiving Snackboxes to be mailed to Bulgaria. Can hardly stop to think, let alone...you know."

Hermione looked up from her essay to give the twins a suspicious glance. "That reminds me. Why are you two even here?"

"Oh yes! The greater purpose. Almost forgot. We came to tell you about the arrangements for Halloween."

Hermione frowned. "Halloween?"

"Yeah, the half term break. Starts next week. Mum wants to know if you want to come back to the Burrow this year."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "We never have before."

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you know what Mum's like these days. Thinks we're all about to be attacked by You-Know-Who any second. Wants to spend as much time as she can with the family. So she wants the lot of you back at the Burrow this half term. What d'ya say?"

Hermione glanced at Ron. "Well? Should we go?"

Ron shrugged. "I suppose so. W-What about, er, Harry?"

Hermione gave him a knowing look. Ron just looked confused. "Am I supposed to know what you mean by that look?"

"What I mean is, he'll probably be spending his half term either here, or..."

"At the Manor." Finished George. "If so, that's no problem. We'll tell Mum. You know she'll take that well."

And with, they disappeared with a swift _crack._

"How are they doing that?" mused Ron.

"Doing what?" murmured Hermione uninterestedly, not glancing up from her essay.

"Apparating. You can't apparate anywhere within the Hogwarts grounds, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm glad you've learned to listen to me. Dumbledore must have lifted the charm for them."

"So...do you think we should ask Harry?"

"Ask Harry what?"

"If he wants to come. You know how he is these days."

Hermione sighed. Harry had been irritable, even more so than usual, for the past few weeks. Ever since they had returned to school for the start of their seventh year, even. He and Draco had gotten together at the end of their fifth year, and after over a year, tensions were beginning to show. Hermione could tell Harry's nerves were frayed. Being with Draco Malfoy couldn't exactly be a picnic in the park. He was only slightly less of an arrogant prick than he had been before, and was, in Ron's humble opinion, "just a twat". Hermione did think Draco's demeanour had improved slightly, but it was nothing in comparison to how Harry's had deteriorated. She knew he still thought of Hermione and Ron as his best friends, but he was snappish with them more often than he used to be, in these recent weeks. She thought perhaps he and Draco were having a few problems.

"Well?"

She looked at her feet. "We can if you want to. It's your house, not mine."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Er...OK."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry dressed quickly and exited the dormitory to find Hermione and Ron waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, in the airy common room.

"Hey guys." He muttered.

"Hi Harry!" said Hermione, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

Harry sat down next to her. "I'm OK, I guess. How are you two today? Had any arguments yet?"

Hermione gave a small smile. "Just a little one."

Yeah." Nodded Ron. "Barely counts, really."

Harry grinned. "Oh, have you done that essay, Hermione?"

She suddenly narrowed her eyes. "The Potions one? Yes, why?"

"Can I please have some help? I'm gonna fail Potions as it is."

"Well." Said Hermione briskly. She didn't want to start a fight for no reason. "OK. But next time..."

"I know." He interjected. "I'll do it on my own next time."

Hermione smiled nervously. "You know, you've still got your homework planner..."

"Really? See, I thought I burnt that along with my Divination textbook."

"Oh, Harry!"

"Joking!"

Ron laughed. "So come on mate, what was all that yelling up in the dorm earlier?"

"That? Oh. Right. Oh, well...I don't know if I should say. It's not really my business."

"Oh, go on. We won't tell. What's going on?"

Harry sighed. "OK. But don't go telling everyone, all right?"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Draco's parents are getting divorced."

"What? Really?" said Ron, surprised. "Didn't see that one coming. I always thought pure-blood families disapproved of divorce."

"They do. I don't know what happened. But they are. Draco's father called this morning. At six thirty, might I add."

"Oh, nice. Probably did it deliberately, mate." Harry laughed.

Hermione, however, was looking pensive.

"Penny for your thoughts, Hermy?"

"_Hermy?" _Harry asked incredulously. "Since when do you two have pet names?"

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair. "Just something I thought I'd try..."

"What's up, Hermione?" asked Harry.

She frowned. "Nothing, really. It's just odd."

Ron sighed. "If you're not going to tell us..."

"No." She said, still frowning. "It's just that I saw Lucius Malfoy yesterday. He came in to talk to Snape. I was outside the staffroom waiting to see Professor Flitwick, and I caught sight of them two of them talking. Looked pretty intense. That's all."

Ron looked interested. "Did you catch any of what they were saying?"

"Not a lot, to be honest. I heard something about money. And I'm pretty sure Malfoy's dad showed Snape his arm. He was holding out his left arm, palm open."

"You think he was showing him the mark? Think it's something to do with Volde - "

"Don't say the name!" hissed Ron.

"With Voldemort." Harry finished, glaring at Ron.

"I don't know." Said Hermione. "It could have been, I suppose. It just doesn't seem to make sense." She frowned.

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't sound all that important. We know Lucius works for Voldemort. And Snape..."

"Controversial." Finished Ron. "Dumbledore trusts him, anyway."

Harry laughed. "You sound more and more like Hermione every day."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco picked up the phone at nine thirty for his second unpleasant conversation of the day.

"Hello, dear." The voice on the other end was tired and agitated.

"Hello, mother. To what to I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I know your father called you earlier, and he told about what's been going on."

"Uh huh."

"And I don't think you really understand, that's all. We're not doing this for selfish reasons, Draco. We deserve to be happy. Your father deserves that. And so do I. We never said we'd stay together for your sake, not if we weren't happy. And we aren't."

"How unconventional of you. I thought you cared a lot more about what people thought, mother. I must say, I'm impressed."

"Draco. Don't speak to me like that. I'm trying to make you understand."

"How am I supposed to understand? My parents just falling out of love after 20 years? How likely is that?"

"So I suppose you think we're ending it because of the Dark Lord, then?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I think."

"Oh, Draco, darling. You always were so hopelessly naive."

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's hard to explain! But just believe me when I tell you that the reasons for this divorce are entirely personal. They are between your father and I, and have nothing whatsoever to do with the Dark Lord!"

"I'm sorry, mother. But I find that hard to believe." Draco slammed down the phone and threw himself on the bed that he and Harry shared.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So? What do you think?"

Harry was sceptical. "We've never been at this time before. Why now?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know Mum. She's all for family unity, especially in these "dark and dangerous times"."

"And you think of me as one of the family?"

"Course we do. Always have. You're not just our best mate, you know."

"I'd like to. Really, I would. But I promised Draco I'd spend the week at the Manor. He's going to be pretty lonely without anyone he can talk to. Especially now. And you'll have so many people with you. You'll hardly miss me."

Hermione looked pained. "You know that's just not true, Harry. It won't be the same. But I know it's important to you to spend time with him, and I think we should respect that."

Ron nodded. "The girl's right for once." (Hermione playfully punched him on the arm)

"So that's OK?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course it is. We'll have a great time. Everyone's coming over on the night of Halloween. We're having a party."

Harry smiled. "Everyone?"

"Well," began Ron. "Obviously me and Herm and Ginny and the twins and Mum and Dad'll be there. Charlie's coming in from Romania. Wants to take a break from dragons, so I've heard. Bill and Fleur are coming. Tonks and Lupin are coming. Mad Eye might even pop in, or so I've heard."

Harry grinned. "Sounds like a party."

-------------------------------------------------

The long, green and black snake slithered slowly into the dark room. The room was cold, despite the roaring fire in the elegant marble fireplace. The snake's scales flashed in the dim light and flickered with the fire. It hissed, almost as though talking. And the man, if, indeed, you could call him one, that was sitting placidly in the throne-like chair in the centre of the room, appeared to be listening.

"Thank you, Nagini." Said the man in a high, cold voice that sent shivers down the other man's spine. As it always had done. "That is interesting. Very interesting."

He pursed his thin lips and narrowed his eyes. His snake-like nostrils flared.

"Wormtail." Hissed Lord Voldemort.

"Y-Yes, my Lord?"

"Send for Lucius Malfoy. At once."

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just for the record, Dumbledore isn't dead, Snape may or may not be evil, and I'm choosing to ignore horcruxes entirely. Yep, I'm taking some serious liberties.

Review please! I wanna know whether to continue this thing or not. :D


	2. Downfall

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/N: You guys! So many story alerts! You are awesome. Keep it up But don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N 2: I have decided to name my chapters after songs by bands I like. If you can guess the bands on every chap, you can have some sot of prize...a cookie!

Chapter Two – Downfall

"Crucio!"

The Dark Lord pointed his wand once again at the writhing figure on the floor, ignoring completely his cries of agony.

"Yes, that's right...Painful, no? Well, your lesson is not learned yet, my friend."

The man on the floor moaned in pain, his long blond hair untidy and covering his face. Wormtail was standing by the door, attempting to distract his mind from the horrific sights before him by concentrating very hard on a particularly fascinating patch of wall.

Voldemort released the Cruciatus curse, but the man did not get up.

"And another little reminder tomorrow, I think, of why I will not tolerate this kind of insubordination from any members of your family...but enough for today. I cannot, alas, spend the entire day torturing you, Lucius, I have a job for you."

Lucius Malfoy choked with rage. "A – a job? What kind of job?" he spat.

"One that if you are wise, you will accept without question. One that I am certain you will enjoy...and one that if you do not complete, I assure you, not only you but your son and wife will suffer beyond imagination."

"No!" he cried. "Isn't it enough that you torture me for their lack of faith, my Lord? Leave Draco alone. He just cannot see the way."

Voldemort laughed. "No, you are quite right, my friend, he cannot. Because Harry Potter is blocking his view. But not for long..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, Harry!"

"Nice one, mate!"

Harry gave Ginny and Ron a high five as the three of them stepped into the Gryffindor common room to be welcomed by a couple of hundred rowdy, screaming Gryffindors.

"Harry!"

"Excellent work, man!"

"Must be a record time, that one!"

"How long was it, ten minutes?"

"That Hufflepuff seeker's got nothing on you, mate!"

The first game of the Quidditch season had been Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and had ended with a rather embarrassing defeat of the Hufflepuff team when Harry caught the Snitch after less than ten minutes. As it was, Gryffindor were already up by ninety points, thanks to some excellent work by Ginny, mostly. Ron, as Keeper, still needed a bit of work, but was improving in every game. Harry was still Captain, and so far the Gryffindors were the team to beat.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron after several minutes of entertaining the Gryffindors by re-enacting the catching of the Snitch, something he was happy enough to do every time they won a game.

"So, looks like you're in high spirits." Remarked Hermione. "Not that I can blame you. You were certainly on top form today."

Harry was pleasantly surprised. "You were watching?"

Hermione was shocked. "Of course I was watching, Harry! OK, I hardly take Quidditch as seriously as you two ("Bloody right there" interjected Ron), but I'd like to think I'm a good enough friend to turn up to our games. After all, it's all about winning the cup, right?"

Ron grinned. "Hermione! It's the taking part that counts!"

She grinned back. "The hell it is."

Harry shook his head. "You two are rubbing off on each other. It's starting to worry me a little."

"Oh, shut up!" said Hermione with a look that mingled amusement and slight irritation.

The three of them enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but with so much excitement, it was slightly difficult to keep quiet themselves.

"So, Harry." Began Hermione. "You all set for tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Well, all my stuff is packed. I suppose that means I'm ready."

"Are you OK?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a little weird going to Draco's house. I mean, his parents just split up. Can you imagine I'm going to be particularly welcome at a time like this? It just seems somehow...inappropriate."

Hermione shook her head. "Malfoy won't admit it, but he needs you right now. Just stay out of his parents' way. If they're both there, that is."

Harry nodded. "I rather hope we'll just stay in his bedroom the entire holiday."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a grin.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that! OK, maybe I did a little..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"No way, why do we even need it? We've not used it for years. I'm not going."

"Oh yes, you are, Draco. You'll do what's expected of you."

Draco growled with anger. Again, he was losing his temper with his father. Why send him to Gringotts now when he knew perfectly well that Draco and Harry were coming back to the Manor?

"Listen to me, Draco. You may take the train back with Potter. When you arrive in London, instruct him to take the train back to the station here, where I will meet him. You will remain in London, visit Gringotts, remove the item from the vault, and take a later train. Do you understand me?"

"I understand all right." Draco muttered sullenly. "Couldn't have chosen a more convenient time, could you?"

"Be quiet, Draco. I have made sacrifices for you. Now you must do this for me."

"Yeah." Retorted Draco. "You sacrificed Mother and our entire family. Oh wait, that one wasn't for me, that was really just for yourself. And your precious Dark Lord."

Draco hung up.

Lucius Malfoy was saddened a little as he heard the dial tone. He replaced the receiver slowly and sat down in his empty living room. Draco would never know. It wasn't fair.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"All aboard for the Hogwarts Express! Departing in exactly three minutes! All aboard!"

Draco waved goodbye to Pansy and Blaise and got on the train, his luggage packed away tidily in one small suitcase. Harry was busy hugging the friendship crew goodbye. Draco sighed. This would take a while.

"Bye, 'Mione. I'll see you in a week, OK? Try and keep Ron out of trouble, will you?"

"Oi!"

"Kidding. See you next week, all right?"

"Be careful, Harry." Hermione whispered. "You don't know what sorts of dark objects might be at his house!"

Harry laughed. "I have been there a few times before, Hermione."

"I know, but...just be careful, OK? Promise!"

"Hermione, do you know something I don't?"

Ron grinned. "Mate, she knows a lot of things that you don't. And that no one else does, really..."

"Seriously, Hermione."

"I know nothing! Goodbye! See you in a week!" cried Hermione in a voice that sounded strangely forced and strangled. She dashed away and began conversing rapidly with a rather confused looking third year Ravenclaw.

Ron shook his head. "Mad as a hatter..."

"Yep. Well, see you."

Ron nodded. "See you soon."

Harry turned around and ran onto the train, already struggling with the weight of his 3 suitcases.

"Why in the name of Merlin's beard did you bring so much bloody stuff, Potter? We're there for one week, not six months!"

Harry scowled at Draco, which was difficult at the best of times, and especially now, on account of how Draco's hair was looking oh so ruffled and sexy. "You never know what we might need, Malfoy. Just because I'm prepared."

"You've officially turned into a girl, Potter."

"Shut it and find us a compartment."

"Shouldn't be too hard, look, almost no one's going home."

He was correct, almost all of the compartments were free, and those that weren't had just a few students there.

The two boys selected a large comfortable looking compartment near the back of the train, and settled themselves and their stuff inside.

"So." Said Harry. "Looking forward to this? Dreading it?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "It's not like it's your first time, we'll be fine."

Harry was a little unsure of how to continue. "What about...I mean, which of your parents...You know what I mean."

Draco nodded. "My mother has gone to stay with her sister."

Harry stomach dropped a little. "Bellatrix?"

"No. The other one. Apparently they've been getting friendlier over the past few months as my mother comes to realise that really, Voldemort isn't all that amazing. When she filed for divorce, Andromeda offered her somewhere to stay until she has found her own place. Shouldn't be too difficult, according to the prenup she gets a massive allowance."

"But she can't have the manor?"

Draco shook his head. "It's been in the Malfoy family for generations. She's not really a Malfoy anymore."

As Draco said this an idea struck Harry. "You know, if she's struggling to find anywhere, she could always live at Grimmauld Place."

Draco frowned. "At where?"

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I think they're still using it, but the house is in her family. Sirius left it to me, but..."

"No." Draco interrupted. "I don't want her to go anywhere she's not welcome."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but did not say anything.

"So that means it'll just be the three of us, I guess." He murmured.

"Yeah. I mean, mother might come around occasionally to argue about which of the Rembrandts in the living room belong to her, but essentially, yes, it will."

"This is going to be fun."

--------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts Express pulled up at Kings Cross Station at five past three. Draco and Harry, stuffed full of pumpkin pasties and seriously ready to leave, exited the train, baggage still in hand.

"OK, Potter. Ready to head off to Malfoy Manor?"

"Sure am."

"Right. The train ought to be here in about fifteen minutes. There's the platform. And here's your ticket."

Harry looked confused. "Um...?"

Draco looked shifty. "Er, did I forget to tell you? I'm not...exactly...coming on this little trip with you."

Predictably: "WHAT? Are you fricking kidding me, Malfoy! And where exactly are you going that warrants your abandonment of me at the train station?"

"It's my damn father, Potter. He needs me to go and get something from our vault at Gringotts. And I kind of...have to. It's OK, I'll be there by tonight. I just have to get a later train."

"This is ridiculous, why don't I just go with you to Gringotts and we can both get the later train?"

Draco looked wary of this plan. "I don't know, Potter. My father wouldn't be happy."

"Screw your father, Draco!"

"No thanks."

"Come on! You don't have to do what he says all of the time, you know."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Actually, Potter, I do! You just wouldn't understand."

Harry was getting angrier by the second. "You know what? No, I wouldn't understand! Because thanks to your father's charming boss, I don't have any fucking parents!"

"Well boo fucking hoo, Potter! Tell someone who gives a damn, because I sure as hell don't anymore!"

Harry was silent. He turned and walked away from Draco, who instantly regretted his words.

"No. Wait! Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I didn't mean that, all right! Look, I've said I'm sorry, are you happy now?"

Harry was not. He continued to walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry. You are acting like a woman. Get. The. Fuck. Up."

Harry ignored Malfoy. He was aware that he was behaving childishly, but it didn't matter. He was sick of Malfoy and his immature attitude. He was sick of being insulted as some form of foreplay. He was sick of being told he was a girl. He was sick of Malfoy in general.

"Harry!" Malfoy hissed. "Get up!"

Harry was sitting on a bench at the station, waiting for Malfoy to give up and leave him alone. He didn't know what it was Malfoy had to go and get from Gringotts, but he didn't care. Why should he be abandoned by his so-called boyfriend and left in the hands of someone he was sure would sooner see him dead than in the arms of his precious son? Who was to say Lucius wouldn't just hand him over to Voldemort the moment he got him alone?

"Harry. I said I was sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" he said, pouting.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "If you're even thinking of trying it on with me in public, you better think again."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Fine. I get it. I'm in the doghouse for a while. But that doesn't change anything really. I still have to go, and you're still going to have to make your peace with it, because your train is here."

He was right; the train had indeed pulled up. Wiltshire wasn't far from London, only about an hour in the westerly direction, but Harry still didn't relish spending the journey alone. But of course, Malfoy was right; nothing to be done. He got up and on to the train without another word to Malfoy.

Draco sighed as Harry left. He thought he'd seen the last of the amateur dramatics when he'd dumped Pansy, but apparently those days weren't over. What the hell was up with Potter? Did he think Draco wanted this thankless job? Wasn't he already stressed out enough, what with, you know, his parents divorcing, and all? Draco sighed. He was the one who had insulted Harry, not the other way around. He had brought it on himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort sat down in what he called his "throne". It was really a high backed grandfather chair embroidered with green and black stitching. Highly appropriate, he thought, and such a coincidence that he had discovered it in the Muggle house he and Wormtail were currently occupying. Speaking of whom –

"My Lord?"

"What is it, Wormtail? I am resting."

"I – I was just wondering. Do you think it wise to entrust Mr Malfoy with this task? Do you not think – his loyalty is – perhaps – wavering?"

"Yes, Wormtail, it is. This task is a chance to prove himself to me once and for all. If you ask me, he is being influenced by the beliefs of his son and ex-wife. It is weakness I never thought I would see in him. Yes, Lucius' loyalty is wavering. But he shall succeed. For the sake of young Draco."

Wormtail scuttled out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was ten to five when the train pulled up at the station. Harry clumsily picked up his heavy belongings, and stepped off the train onto the platform. There was no sign of Draco's father anywhere, and with his white-blond hair he was usually easy to spot. He also often gave off an air of evilness that could be sensed anywhere within a few feet.

Harry sat down, tired. He closed his eyes for a brief second, and when he reopened them a statuesque figure was looming above him, giving him his trademark smirk.

"Mr Potter."

Harry jumped to his feet, his cheeks turning a little pink. "Mr Malfoy."

"How nice to see you again. I trust you've brought enough for the week?" he asked, glancing at Harry's suitcases.

Harry turned even pinker. It must have been hot. "Um..."

"Never mind, Potter. My car is waiting outside. Come."

Harry nodded and followed Mr Malfoy out of the station. This was going to be an interesting couple of hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I keep sort of switching between using their first and last names i.e., Harry/Potter, Draco/Malfoy. But the way I see it, when Harry is mad, he thinks of Draco as "Malfoy" and vice versa. Anyway. I am aware of it. :D


	3. My Name is Trouble

Disclaimer: don't own hp

A/N: Guys... Only 1 review for the last chap...hate to beg for reviews, but...please review! It only takes twenty seconds (well, it does when I review, anyway). Ok, two now. (ellie, you don't count! My RL friends have to review or i hit them.)

Chapter 3 – My Name is Trouble

"It's a Malfoy. Definitely."

"You stay here. I'll handle this."

Griphook the goblin sidled up to Draco, who was standing, scowling, at the entrance to Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

"Young Master Malfoy, I presume?" asked the goblin with a sneer.

"That's right. I need to go in our vault. Number 312."

"Of course, of course, follow me."

Draco stepped into the unsteady looking carriage, but the goblin was conversing in hushed tones with another goblin.

"Griphook, I don't - "

"Enough! This was what he desired. It will only be for a few hours."

"There's no oxygen in there." Said the other goblin doubtfully.

"It is not our place to question the wishes of one of our most powerful clients."

"Well, we're not supposed to accept bribes, either."

Griphook ignored the other goblin and stepped into the carriage next to Draco. "Now, Master Malfoy. 312, was it?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Griphook, but nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. You've had...some work done." Mumbled Harry.

"Yes. A new conservatory. You like it?" asked Lucius carefully.

Harry mind was boggling. "It's the size of an entire classroom."

Lucius smiled. "Yes, that's what Draco said."

Harry's stomach dropped. He had almost forgotten about Draco and the argument they'd had. Almost.

Lucius frowned at Harry. "Are you sure you're feeling quite alright, Mr Potter? You look a little...off."

Harry gulped. "I'm fine. Really." Why was Draco's father being so nice to him? Shouldn't he hate him, on account of the small fact that he was Voldemort's sworn enemy?

"Then come inside. Have a drink. Or two."

------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage shunted to a grinding halt outside vault 312. Draco stepped onto the platform, and waited for Griphook to open the vault. The goblin followed suit.

"Well? Aren't you going to open the vault?" snapped Draco.

"Touchy." Muttered Griphook, and opened the vault.

There were several items inside, all of immense value, and Draco immediately spotted the one his father wanted.

"Go ahead, Master Malfoy." Instructed the goblin.

Draco stepped inside and made straight for the small object as fast as possible. He grabbed it, turned back around, and made for the door. But –

The door was closed.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was now almost six o clock. Harry had been at the manor for ten minutes. He had been shown to his room, which was pretty extravagant in itself. He supposed it was too much to hope that he would be allowed to share a room with Draco. _Besides_, he thought to himself, _Draco's being such a git I don't want to stay with him._

A knock on the door sounded. "Harry?" It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Um – yes?"

"Are you coming downstairs? I thought we might have dinner."

Harry was wary. "Er – without Draco?"

"Draco just called me. He's going to be late. He's missed the train."

"Typical. OK, I'm coming."

Harry jumped off his bed and made for the door. Lucius was waiting for him when he opened it. He couldn't help but notice how – well, _nice_ was the only word for it – he was looking. His platinum blond hair was sleekly resting on his shoulders, and Harry saw, now more than ever, how very similar to Draco he looked.

"Mr Potter?" he asked in his silky voice. "Are you coming now?"

Harry nodded, and followed him down the stairs.

The dining table was set for three. There were golden chalices at each place, and obviously expensive porcelain plates. There were three knives and three forks at either side of the plates. This was going to be food the likes of which Harry had not eaten outside of the start of term feast.

Harry sat. He was still confused. Were they going to wait for Draco? Why, why couldn't he stop thinking about Draco? His perplexed green eyes looked into Lucius' cold grey ones for answers, but predictably, found none.

--------------------------------------------------------

"LET ME OUT!" Draco banged his fists violently against the large door of the vault that was now closed, and blocking his only way out.

"LET" – bang – "ME" – bang – "OUT!"

There was no reply on the other side of the vault. At first Draco had just assumed there had been an accident, and that he could just bang on the door and the goblin would respond. But after five minutes of this, the truth had begun to sink in – he had been trapped here intentionally. But why would a goblin go to all that trouble to get him in here? What had he ever done to them? Unless, of course, it hadn't been the goblins that had wanted him trapped. They had just been tools to get him here. Someone else was behind the whole thing. And Draco was beginning to have his suspicions as to whom.

"For Merlin's sake, let me out of here!" He bellowed, stamping and banging. He was beginning to panic slightly. There didn't seem to be any sort of oxygen supply to this room, and it wasn't very large. And although no one knew this, Draco wasn't especially fond of small spaces.

He decided once and for all that it was useless, and sat down by the various treasures that inhabited the vault.

A brilliant thought struck him, one he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of before. He had a phone. Harry had shown him how to work it. Apparently it was a Muggle means of contacting someone. Draco was impressed – he didn't think Muggles had it in them to invent something that was actually useful, but he was grateful for it now. Unfortunately – he had no signal. He sighed. Predictable. He was trapped inside a dingy bank vault. As if there would be signal here.

What the hell was going on here? Why would the Gringotts goblins have deliberately trapped him in here? Could they be working for Voldemort? Or worse, was this by order of the Ministry? Perhaps they were going to use him to get to his father.

But, somehow, neither of these explanations sufficed. Goblins didn't take orders from anyone. There was no way they'd help anybody else unless there was something in it for them. A nice fat payoff, Draco thought sullenly.

But who had that kind of money? Only one person sprang immediately to Draco's mind.

"Father! When I get out of here, I am going to kill you!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well? Is it good?"

Harry almost choked. "Um – yeah. Really good. You must have a pretty good house elf." He added in a slightly cold voice.

Lucius laughed. "Yes. Our new one is quite the little chef. I should thank you, really, for freeing that other one, what was its name, er - "

"Dobby." Harry interjected.

"Right, yes, Dobby."

Harry could not stand this for much longer. For as long as he and Draco had been going out, Mr Malfoy's feelings towards him had not changed. He hated Harry, and as far as Harry was concerned, always would. But now? What had changed?

"Mr Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Lucius looked a little taken aback at the question. "Well. I should have thought that was obvious, Mr Potter."

"Not to me."

"Look. Draco, for some reason, likes you. A lot. In fact, you're almost all he talks about when he's here, which, mercifully, isn't much of the time."

Harry felt a pang in his chest. Draco. Where was he?

"And as far as I'm concerned, all my attempts to sabotage your relationship have filed, so I might as well accept that the two of you are together. And in order to do that I need to at least be civil to you. Especially when Draco's not around. After all, I have a reputation to uphold." He sniffed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Right. And the fact that you work for Voldemort - "

"Please, Potter. Shall we not discuss the Dark Lord over dinner? At least wait until after."

Harry smirked. He still wasn't denying that he worked for him.

The next few minutes were spent in uncomfortable silence. Harry mulled over where Draco could be, and Lucius sat thinking about what his next move should be.

The plan had gone perfectly so far. Where the Dark Lord was, he didn't know, but it hardly mattered. This task had to go well. And – perhaps a little fun could be had, as well. The only problem was how on Earth he was going to accomplish it. There wasn't enough alcohol, Lucius suspected, in the entire house that could make perfect little Potter forget Draco. And drugging was out of the question. Talking wasn't, though.

"Have you finished?" he asked Harry about ten minutes after Harry had put his knife and fork down.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. It was good, thanks." Said Harry, blushing slightly. Maybe this wasn't so impossible after all.

"Why don't you come into the lounge? We can – talk until Draco arrives."

"Er. All right."

Harry wandered warily into the Malfoy's gigantic parlour room. Lucius waved his hand at the fire, which burst abruptly into crackling flames. The room was furnished elegantly without being extravagant. Harry sat.

"So. Tell me about Draco. How are the two of you getting along?"

Harry sighed. "Fine. Just fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well." Said Lucius in his silky voice. "You don't sound very sure."

Harry went a little red. "We're just fine. Every couple has – arguments."

"Arguments?"

"Just a little tiff."

"Go on." Lucius said, subtly topping up Harry's glass of wine.

Harry took a sip, and found himself continuing without thinking. "He's just so – so immature!"

"Really? Interesting."

"And he always picks stupid fights over nothing, and he makes fun of me all the time, and he always, always has to have his way. He can never let the little things go, he's so obsessive, he gets angry easily, and he's so jealous. It's stupid. I've never met a seventeen year old that acted more like a seven year old."

"So do you think, maybe you'd be better off with someone more mature? What about that Ron boy?"

Harry snorted into his wine glass. "OK. First of all, scratch what I just said. Ron is even worse than Draco. Second of all, hello, he's straight. He and Hermione have been together almost six months."

"But you do like Draco, no?"

Harry nodded fervently. "I – I love him. It's just that sometimes he can be so irritating. Sometimes I just want him to leave me alone. I want someone I can talk to without them judging every word I say, if not remembering it to use against me in a fight. I want someone like Draco, sure, but - "

"More mature."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Right! Exactly." He laughed. "Know anyone like that?"

"You know, I think I do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! Yes! Signal!"

Draco scrambled to search his phone book for Harry's mobile number.

"Don't ditch me now, signal. Yeah. You're talking to a phone, Draco." He berated himself.

He flicked through his numbers until he found the one he needed, and pressed the "call" button, almost desperately.

"Come on...pick up...pick up!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't help but realize his face was unnecessarily close to Lucius'. He shifted back slightly, but Lucius made no attempt to move. Harry didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good.

Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket and heard the jingle that told him someone was calling. Lucius appeared to sigh.

"Saved by the bell."

Harry frowned at him and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Harry listened, but couldn't make out very much. "Um? Who is this? I think we have a bad connection."

"Harry!" was the only discernible word.

"Draco?"

Lucius' head snapped towards the phone. "Is that my son? How did he – I mean, what is he - "

"Draco, where are you? We've been waiting for ages."

But now the sounds at the other end of the line were impossible to make out. The connection was getting worse. Finally, Draco was cut off in mid-fuzzy sentence.

"What did he say? Is he coming?" demanded Lucius.

Harry looked worried. " I don't know. I hope he's OK. He sounded like he might have been in trouble. Where could he possible go to get that bad of a connection?"

Lucius shrugged. "Maybe he's on the underground."

Harry nodded. "I guess. He sure has been a long time at Gringotts, if that's the case."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "He told you where he was going?"

Harry looked sheepish. "Er – yeah. Actually, that's what we were arguing about."

"I should have guessed."

"Um, if you don't mid my asking, what is this thing he had to get that couldn't possible wait until next week?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, Harry. It's not for me, you see. It's for his mother."

Harry nodded in comprehension. "Right. I'm- I'm sorry, you know. About you and Narcissa."

Lucius just laughed at him. "No you're not, Potter. You only met her twice. And everyone knows you hate me."

Harry went red again. "I don't hate you. I just - "

"Hate me?"

Harry laughed. "Not exactly. What happened between the two of you? If you don't mind my asking."

"Merlin, Potter, you're nosy."

"Of course I am. If I weren't I'd never have done half the things I have."

"Well, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"It was to do with Voldemort, wasn't it?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

"Really? Then what happened?"

"I – I cheated on her."

Harry gasped. "You what?"

"Yes. A mere moment of weakness. All the same, it happened."

Harry was dumbfounded. All the time the reason for their divorce had been this. It was such a – _Muggle _reason to get divorced. Something he would hardly have expected here.

"Who was she?"

"She? When did I say she?"

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Um...I can't think of anything else here so that's the end of the chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! You know you want to...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter

A/N: KK, I'm really sorry that I didn't update for like, ages...but I was so busy and stuff. OK, no excuses. Be mad at me.

Chapter four – Right kind of wrong

"What do you mean?"

Lucius gave a low chuckle. "What do you mean, what do I mean? It's not really difficult to understand."

Harry gulped. "So – you cheated on her...with another guy?"

"Well, yes. I mean, it was a mistake, to be sure. But one I still made."

"But you love Narcissa."

"Potter, that wasn't appropriate."

Harry went slightly pink. "Sorry. But you did just tell me you slept with another man. I'm curious, that's all."

Lucius raised an amused eyebrow. "You seem to spend most of your life being curious, Potter."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. So who was it?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you?"

"Yes. Was it Snape?"

"Potter, I'm not answering that question. I think we should discuss something else."

Harry shrugged. "OK. Let's discuss what it is you have Draco fetching that's causing him to be three hours late for dinner."

"Fine, it was Severus. Happy now?"

Harry suppressed a grin. "Extremely."

"I suppose you want to know how it happened?"

"If you want to tell me."

"It was about three months ago. I had to visit Hogwarts, for business. Governor's business, that is. I went to speak to Severus about something personal."

"To do with Lord Voldemort, possibly?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"Sorry. Carry on."

"We were talking in his classroom. It was after school hours. Most of the students had gone to the Great Hall for dinner. We reminisced about old times. I don't know if you knew, but I was a Slytherin prefect the year Severus, and, incidentally, your father, first came to Hogwarts. I was almost like his mentor. I left, travelled for a while, and when I returned, joined the Ministry of Magic. Severus and I kept in contact. We had a – er, brief tryst when he was eighteen. I was twenty four. We lost contact for a while, I met Narcissa, and a year later, we were reunited – under the command of the Dark Lord. But we could hardly carry on where we left off. I was married, and shortly after that we found out Draco was on his way. And a year and a few months after he was born, came the downfall of the Dark Lord – thanks to you."

Lucius paused. Harry had sat in patient silence, taking it in. "And? What happened then?"

"You know what happened. Severus had ostensibly deserted the Dark Lord several months prior to that. He was a teacher at Hogwarts. I had to keep a low profile, certainly, but after mere weeks I was acquitted of the charges against me, and was allowed to return to life as a respectable, upstanding member of society."

Harry snorted. Lucius ignored him and continued.

"I didn't look for the Dark Lord after he had fallen from power, I left that to his more devoted servants. I truly believed him gone. I started my new life."

"Yeah, as Cornelius Fudge's lackey."

"Quiet, Potter. I had a large income, a beautiful wife, and a son to carry on my name. It seemed to be a perfect life."

"But you're _gay. _Just like me and Draco. You can't just ignore that."

"Nonsense. Of course you can. Wizards are few and far between these days, Potter, especially pureblood ones. Do you think I would have got away with running off with Severus like a little fairy tale and ignoring my duty to my family? I am a Malfoy. I am expected to provide an heir. As if it truly matters what one does outside of marriage."

"But it matters to Narcissa. Otherwise she wouldn't have filed for divorce."

"Narcissa has always been difficult. I allowed her to take a lover if she preferred."

Harry laughed out loud. "Take a lover? What is this, the middle ages? You cheated on your wife!"

"She was brought up by good, if slightly common, people. Her mother and sister were filling her mind with nonsense about faithfulness and devotion. She disapproved of cheating."

"So how did she find out about you and Snape?"

"How do you think? I told her."

---------------------------------------------------------------

" I am going to _sue _you. I don't know how, but I will. This is a violation of my basic human rights! Or do they not apply to you, seeing as how you're all _goblins_?"

Draco was seated atop a large pile of gold Galleons in vault number 312. He was pouting, and had regressed to the point of not only talking to himself, but making sarcastic comments to himself. He had tried to "phone" Potter seven times and failed. Granger was always telling him electronics wouldn't work anywhere there was too much magic in the air. He supposed Gringotts counted as one of those places.

He had tried repeated banging on the door to let him out, but he was starting to think it just wasn't going to happen. He never panicked, but – well, he was starting to panic. There was a distinct lack of oxygen in the air. Was whoever was doing this trying to kill him? That wasn't good. Especially since he never got the chance to make it up with Harry. Draco suddenly felt a pang of regret and pain as he thought of Harry. Why had he been such an idiot? Why hadn't he just taken Harry with him? He missed him. He wondered what he was doing now. How could he have left the person he loved most in the hands of his mentally disturbed father?

Draco sighed, resting his face in his hands dejectedly. This sucked beyond belief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...you just told her? Just like that?"

Lucius laughed mildly. "In my defence, I hardly thought she would react the way she did. It's not as if she was...unaware of my sexual preference. She went insane. She threw me out of the house. Or, at least, tried to. I had to politely remind he that this is Malfoy Manor and always will be. She let me stay in the guest bedroom."

Harry coughed. "She ought to have had you thrown out on to the street for the night."

Lucius frowned slightly. "It wasn't as if I planned for this to happen...it just did. Like you and Draco? Are you really telling me there's no one you hurt when they found out you and my son were a couple?"

Harry was silent. Much as he hated to admit it, Lucius was right. Ginny had been quite hurt when she had found out at the end of the fifth year that he and Draco were together. She had still had feelings for him, it turned out. She had gotten over it pretty quickly, but nevertheless...And Parvati Patil, he got the impression, was still somewhat interested...and then there was Cho. She was still upset about the Umbridge situation. And kept being reminded about Cedric's death every time she saw Harry. Harry thought she was happy for him, and a happy Cho was rather unusual.

Of course, Ron was gobsmacked. It had been difficult for him to accept it at first, and he had been quite cold to Harry for a good couple of weeks. He still disliked Draco even now. Hermione, of course, scolded him – she had known all along, needless to say.

"Hm?" Lucius asked, still grinning at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Makes you think, doesn't it, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "You were right. I did hurt a few people. But...it just didn't seem to matter, somehow. I felt something unlike I had ever felt before...is that what you feel about Snape?" he asked suddenly, his expression turning to mild revulsion.

Lucius scoffed. "No, no. It's just sex. That's all."

Harry frowned. "So you would throw away a marriage for sex?"

"You don't seem to understand. My relationship with Narcissa was over before it began. She's no good for me, Potter, nor for the family name. She's far too sensitive and overdramatic. I need someone more emotionally capable of handling being with me..."

"And you think a guy would be more suitable?"

"Frankly, yes."

"Anyone in mind?"

Lucius smirked. "Perhaps."

"Who?" asked Harry bluntly.

"Enough of this. I think we ought to move on. Maybe we should discuss you for a while."

Harry looked genuinely surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You said you and Draco were having problems. I am his father, and as much as he hates to admit it, I know him, a lot better than he thinks I do. You can talk to me about it, you know. I don't mind listening."

"I guess I've been listening to your depraved stories for a good while. But to be honest, there's nothing to tell that I haven't said already. Draco's not being the person I want him to be. He's a child. He picks fights for no reason whatsoever, he calls me a girl all the time, he bosses me around, he's never happy EVER, and he always, always has to be right."

Lucius chuckled. "Sounds like he's the girl to me."

"Well, maybe so, but it's getting to be really annoying. I really need to talk to him."

"Or, you know, you could break it off with him altogether. If you need someone more mature, then you need someone other than Draco. I know it's harsh, but there it is."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe you're right."

The two of them sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, before a thought occurred to Harry.

"You never told me what happened in Snape's classroom. You just said you reminisced about old times, and then...well, you told me about the old times. Did you...?"

"Um. Yes."

Harry shuddered. "Nice. Where exactly? The floor of the dungeon's stone cold."

"Oh, on one of the desks. The one on the far right, front row."

Harry grimaced. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"That's _my _desk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N: Again, guys, I'm so sorry about the lateness. And I'm gonna be annoying again, and say that this fanfic will not be updated until after Christmas. I've got another project that has to be done before Christmas and that will take up all of my fanfiction time. I'm so sorry. But I will update as soon as I possibly can after Christmas.


End file.
